darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1016
Maggie returns and Quentin warns her it is not safe for her to stay at Collinwood. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood in Parallel Time, and an unknown evil exists in the great house. For Quentin's first wife has returned from the dead and taken the identity of the sister she murdered. And to win Quentin back to her, she must make Maggie come back to the troubled estate, and so she resorts to very dangerous black magic. Magic she is not certain she can control. As Barnabas and Quentin argue in the drawing room, Angelique places a pin in her voodoo doll, and Quentin collapses in pain. Act I Elizabeth walks in, wondering who Barnabas is, and Quentin asks for Cyrus. Elizabeth calls Cyrus on the phone, who is on his way. Quentin tells Angelique he thinks he is dying, and asks for Chris so he can get his will. Meanwhile, Barnabas explains to Elizabeth who he is and Cyrus finally arrives. Cyrus orders everyone out of the drawing room so he can properly examine him. While waiting for Cyrus to return, Angelique suggests calling Maggie to let her know what has happened. Moments later, Cyrus returns and determines that Quentin is near death and he doesn't have much time. Angelique rushes to the attic and pulls the pin out of the voodoo doll, which brings more pain to Quentin. Act II After talking with Barnabas about Quentin and his relationships, Elizabeth decides to call Maggie and tell her what has happened. Back in New York, Maggie is composing a letter to her estranged husband. She believes that his long silence means that he has given up on their marriage. She rips up the letter just as the phone rings. Elizabeth asks her to come to Collinwood immediately. Cyrus concludes his examination and determines there is nothing more he can do for Quentin. As he packs up his medical bag, Angelique talks to Quentin while he sleeps. Cyrus finds some of the things she says very curious. Angelique shrugs off Cyrus' claims and runs out of the room. Angelique attempts another spell to undo the spell she placed on Quentin, but is unsure of her success. Elizabeth walks in and wonders why all of the lights are out. Act III Angelique says she was just trying to get some rest and wanted to be by herself, which seems to appease Elizabeth's curiosity. Elizabeth informs her that Maggie is on her way back to Collinwood, which excites Angelique. Later that night, Maggie finally arrives, greatly disturbed by her husband's condition. Elizabeth reluctantly admits that Quentin didn't ask for her, and Maggie worries that he may not want to see her. She goes to Quentin's side, but he awakens, and tells Barnabas to send her away. Maggie states that she is there to stay. Memorable quotes : Angelique: Fire, you have always been my friend. You and I have shared a kinship like no other. Be my kinsman now, and help me! Burn the pain from Quentin’s body! Burn away the spell that I have placed there! Fire — free him from what I have done! Fingers of flame, make healthy again what I have diseased! Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Stoddard (PT) * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1970 PT) * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Collins * Lara Parker as Angelique Stokes Collins * Christopher Pennock as Cyrus Longworth (PT) Background information and notes Production * Kathryn Leigh Scott returns to the cast after an absence of 30 episodes, which was to allow for her participation in the film House of Dark Shadows. * Closing credits scene: Collinwood attic. * This episode brings together for the fifth time Jonathan Frid, Kathryn Leigh Scott, Lara Parker and David Selby, the same four cast members who would reunite 42 years later in the 2012 Dark Shadows film directed by Tim Burton. This will occur another ten times during the original series in 711, 732, 867, 955, 1021, 1024, 1027, 1029, 1041, 1056. Story * It will take the doctor ten minutes to get to Collinwood from town. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Maggie: (reads her letter to Quentin); Angelique: I must see her. * TIMELINE: 7:15pm: Barnabas and Elizabeth ring Maggie. It was five hours ago when Cyrus said Quentin would soon die. Day 381 begins, and will end in 1021. 12:30am: Barnabas and Elizabeth discuss Angelique. Bloopers and continuity errors * In the reprise, Barnabas and Quentin are further inside the drawing room. They were next to the doorway at the end of the previous episode. Also, it takes Quentin slightly longer to collapse from the effects of the voodoo doll. * In the reprise, after Quentin has fallen to the floor a crew member can be heard shouting "Back!" to prompt Lara Parker's next line, "She must come back!" * The opening shot of Collinwood is flipped. * As Liz and Barnabas leave the drawing room, Angelique can be seen waiting at the top of the stairs for her cue to run down and ask what's happening. * As Cyrus and Alexis talk in the drawing room, there are bumping and squeaking sounds as though equipment were being moved around after Cyrus says, "You talk as if you've known him for a very long time." * During Act II, Lara Parker's left earring falls off as she talks to Cyrus. * A boom microphone can be seen moving in the drawing room after Maggie enters to see Quentin. * In the closing credits, the "Fashions courtesy of" name is misspelled as "Orhbachs" instead of "Ohrbachs". External links Dark Shadows - Episode 1016 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 1016 - Fire Is Not a Friend Gallery ( }}) 1016o.jpg|Quentin Unconscious 1016y.jpg|Angelique's Dilemma 1016ze.jpg|Voodoo Doll Category:Dark Shadows episodes